1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to lawn edging apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved lawn edge adapter apparatus arranged to provide for a guide assembly to permit ease of trimming of a lawn.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various whip-type cutter structure for lawns is indicated in the prior art such as exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,187. Lawn edging structure is indicated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,448,812; 4,979,573; 4,186,239; and 3,624,231.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by employing a guide assembly arranged for mounting to a mono-filament type weed cutter and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.